Through it all
by SkyeElf
Summary: Ty and Deuce wake up in an awkward position, and Deuce succeeds in making it un-awkward, yet in the months to follow, he loses his best friend. Rocky's a much better person than he thought, but can he accept that his best friend is gay? One-sided slash. You were warned.


**A/N: It's not my first venture into Disney fanfiction, but my first time writing Shake it up! fanfiction. It was, admittedly, a load of fun. It's angsty, and slightly one-sided slash.**

**I don't own Shake it up!**

**Through it all**

Deuce looked at the many customers the pizza-place had. His uncle was away for the day again, having forgiven him the dough-fiasco with Ty.

Ty had agreed to help again, but this time he decided he would do the baking. Deuce let him go on, what he knew about cooking food was dangerous. Yeast especially, he didn't get how a little of it could make something rise so big.

He called the orders to Ty, but hung the slips up anyways. There was no way Ty would remember it all... could he?

At the end of the day the customers disipitated. Deuce turned the 'open' sign to say 'closed', locked the door and jumped as Ty appeared behind him, tired as he sank into one of the chairs.

''What a day,'' He grinned, both happy and obviously exhausted. ''Make any good tips?''

''Yeah, we did, or you did. I can't blame them, the pizza was delicious.'' Deuce replied.

''Thanks, bro,'' Ty closed his eyes, tired. Deuce sat down next to his friend, staring at the admittedly clean ceiling.

''I'm guessing you ain't comin' back tomorrow.'' He said, eyeing his friend nervously.

''Nah, I'll come back...'' Ty slurred, nearly asleep. He must've worked hard. Deuce made a mental note to give his friend a larger portion of the tips the next day.

Deuce watched his friend's chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed. Deuce himself smiled sleepily, deciding to mimick his friend and put his head against the back of the seat.

Soon he, too, was thrown into the wonderland of dreams.

Deuce woke the following morning, an awful creak in his neck alerted him to having slept in a bad position.

But, now that he thought of it, it wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

He opened his eyes carefully and gasped. Ty was not an inch away. He explored the position in which his limbs lay. He was on top of a bench, his feet together, his one hand was at his side and the other under his head.

What was odd, though, was the fact that something was around his waist, and he was incredibly close to the back of the bench.

An arm. That was what was around his waist. An arm. It was Ty's arm too. It was warm, comforting and... and weird.

He looked up at Ty, he was still asleep. Sleeping on his side, his one arm comfortably under his head as a makeshift pillow.

Deuce shifted slightly, and Ty shook awake.

''Morning,'' He said sleepily, yawning widely.

''Hi, Ty,'' He said, trying to appear as though he'd waken only seconds ago.

Ty paused in his movements. His arm was restricted by weight. Deuce's weight. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was odd.

He looked at his friend again, though slower. He was terrified. What had he done?

Deuce chose to break the silence.

''Uh... Thanks for holding me up, man, I guess I must've been slipping off the bench when sitting.'' He got up, leaving Ty's armspace. Ty picked his arm uo again, seeing the marks that Deuce's shirt had made in his arm.

Ty breathed a sigh of relief. At least Deuce wouldn't make this awkward.

The two friends had had enough awkward moments to last a possible life-time. The day they were running in Cece's home whilst babaysitting, fell over the couch and onto one another. Their limbs were tangled that day, and they laughed it off. But Ty could deny the odd sense of familiarity the awkward moments became.

So much so that they weren't awkward anymore. He wouldn't admit it, but it was true.

Ty grinned. These 'awkward' moments becoming familiar, it even made him want to finally realise it.

He had feelings for his friend. In a brave minute he surged forward and clasped his hands around Deuce's waist and pulled him back.

''Ty... What the hell are you doing?'' Deuce demanded, laughing, though, Ty noted, his back didn't stiffen. He supposed that was a good thing.

''I'm hugging you, man.'' Ty announced, as if it was completely normal.

''Well, would you stop?'' He asked, ''It's feels kinda weird.''

''Oh,'' Ty let him go. Perhaps he'd misunderstood. Deuce stood up, stretching with another yawn.

''Hey, I'll see you later, 'kay? I promised Rocky I'd help her.''

Ty looked up suspiciously. ''With what?''

''Stuff, man.'' Deuce said lightly, ''And I kinda need to get dressed too. These clothes smell bad.''

Ty nodded slowly, as though he was both taking in the information and not believing him.

Deuce pretended not to notice. He waved at Ty and left the pizza place.

He ran into Rocky outside.

''Hey, Deuce... Have you seen Ty?''

''Yeah, he's at the pizza place. We slept there.'' He explained.

''Together?''

''Yeah - I slept in his arms, even.'' He stopped. That would be disastrous, he was trying to get Rocky to like him.

''He likes you, you know.'' Rocky said softly.

''What do you mean?''

''That he likes you.'' She repeated, pouting her dark lips.

''But I don't like him... that way.'' Deuce said exasperated, unsure. He'd never given it any thought, really.

''I know. Just be gentle when you tell him.'' It wasn't a question, really, it was a demand. Rocky had a subtle way of demanding things she wanted.

''I don't like him... do I?'' Deuce asked himself. He honestly didn't know.

What was more - why didn't he know his best friend was gay? Deuce wasn't the type to run when something like that was mentioned, he just wanted his friend to tell him the truth. He felt betrayed.

From inside the pizza parlour, Ty saw Deuce and Rocky talking. Rocky was crossing her arms, seemingly demanding something from Deuce. The latter hung his head, and the familiar guilt covered his sister's admittedly pretty face. Her arms fell from their crossed position and one touched Deuce's arm.

The boy looked up at her in hope, and she smiled a pitying smile. Deuce said something and Rocky hugged him. He read the next words.

''It's okay.'' Was what Rocky'd said. Ty frowned. Maybe Deuce hadn't lying about meeting Rocky.

His sister tucked her arm into Deuce's and pulled him with her. Deuce lifted his head and smiled.

Ty loved that smile. That cheeky, arrogant and somewhat naive smile.

He sighed.

What an awkward situation. The boy he cared for, cared for his sister. And it was evident that she cared for him too.

One thing left to do: let Deuce go. It wasn't worth it, breaking his little sister's heart over his greediness.

He pushed himself up from the seat with a deep sigh and made for the door, locking it behind him. They'd gotten the morning off.

He dragged his feet home. Not surprisingly, it started to rain. It always did when he was sad, and it was like the clouds cried the tears he refused to cry or acknowledge. Then again, walking in the rain meant no one knows that you're crying.

The drops were cold and went through his clothes to his skin. He shivered and rubbed his arms, quickening his pace to get home.

He discovered he was gay about a year ago, but no one knew. Well, Rocky knew, but she was smart, she'd figured it out shortly after he himself did.

She hadn't laughed at him. She hadn't judged him, nor did she yell at him that he was a dirty sinner, or that he'd end up in the deepest part of hell, like some would. It was a short scene.

_She knocked on his bedroom door softly._

_"Come in." He called from his desk, where he was attempting to write a new rap song, but nothing wanted to rhyme and the metre seemed off._

_"Ty?" Rocky entered, closing the door behind her._

_"Hey, sis," He smiled at her, "how can I help you?"_

_"Are you gay?" She seemingly decided to cut to the chase. It was something Ty appreciated, her honesty too._

_"Yes." He answered, his smile slipping. She nodded, her brow furrowing. _

_"Well?" He asked after a few minutes' silence. She looked up, startled._

_"What?" She asked in that tone of voice that said she'd zoned out._

_"Get it over with. Tell me I'm dirty, that I'm bound do die because of my sins."_

_Then she did something he hadn't expected: she laughed._

_"Please, Ty, we both know I'm smarter than that." She said when her laughter had subsided. "Why would I care about the fact that you like boys?"_

_"So you don't?"_

_"Heck, no! Why would I?" She scoffed, though he could tell she was being playful._

_With that he'd tackled her to the floor in a hug._

_"Please don't tell mom and dad?" He begged. She nodded. _

_"That's something you'll have to do on your own."_

_Suddenly he had an idea for the rap, and he positively attacked the pen and paper on his desk, much to his sister's amusement._

By the time he reached his destination, he was soaking wet. He rang the doorbell instead of going in. He didn't want to get the floor or the carpet wet. He feared his mother's reaction.

Rocky opened the door. She already had a towel and what looked like a fresh pair of clothes.

''Saw me, did you?'' He asked, taking the clothes thankfully.

''Yeah - I saw you at Deuce's uncle's pizza place. I figured you'd be wet.'' She shrugged, watching him dry off.

''Now, come in quickly, take off your shoes and run to the bathroom. Don't drip.''

''That sounds so wrong.'' He grimaced, but did as she said.

"I covered for you, Ty, mom doesn't know you didn't sleep here." She said from outside the bathroom. He was thankful.

. . .

The days went by, taking long just to annoy him. Deuce had no idea what to do, and he'd taken time to spend with Rocky and Cece instead of Ty. Ty didn't ignore him, but he didn't exactly invite him in either. He didn't text him, he didn't go to the pizza place anymore, he didn't sit with him at lunch... Deuce was worried he'd lost his best friend.

Days turned into weeks, weeks ran into months... And then it was almost a year, and before he knew it, he and Ty had been out of touch for months.

Deuce woke up, the bright sunlight streaming in, clouding his face and reflected from his mirror to his wall.

He stared at the ceiling for a while. There were exactly four spots on it. One from a failed Science project, the other was from a squirt gun he had when he was smaller, he'd thought it a good idea to fill it up with ketchup, the third was from a food fight he'd had with his dog, and the mustard ended up on the ceiling.

The fourth was from Ty and Deuce doing an experiment involving a very dashing collection of blueberries, kitchen detergents and orange dye. And the result was a very large, muddy spot on his roof.

He smiled at the memory. He missed his best friend. Even if he did like Deuce in that way... It didn't matter, did it?

He missed the banter, he missed their talks, the fun... like the mud-coloured spot on the ceiling.

He'd had enough. He wanted his friend back. And he didn't care what he'd have to do to get him. They were graduating in a few weeks, and maybe this was the last time to do anything about them.

He pulled himself from his bed, only to be pulled back by the twisted bedcovers. How in the name of everything good did he manage that? He stared at his tangle of bedding in aghast.

Untangling himself, he got ready.

Minutes later he was ready, even his signature earphones in place. He'd tried a brief relationship with Rocky. But something had been off... When he tried to kiss her, it had disastrous effects, mostly because she wasn't interested. She'd let him down easily, and they'd been better friends after that. She was now one of his best friends from whom he kept only little secrets.

Which brought him to Ty. The man was his best friend, for crying out loud, why did he insist on... being more? Weren't they fine as they were? Now everything had been messed up... and Deuce certainly didn't attempt to stop it.

With a heavy sigh, he left his home, calling a goodbye to his parents. For the first time in months not dragging his feet. His stride was quick and swift. He made it to school in record timing, but shot past it to Rocky and Ty's house. Rocky opened the door for him, greeted him with a hug, and tossed her hair back, indicating to Ty's room in a knowing fashion. He smiled, dashing past her, taking the steps two at a time. She really was a good friend.

Outside the door, he paused. What should he say? Should he ask why, or apolgise, or... What?

The door opened before he could knock. In a second, his friend was staring at him. Deuce was staring back, until he realised he was staring, at which point he looked at the floor.

''Hi, Duece.'' Ty held out a hand for their usual bro-shake. Deuce took it, bumping his shoulder into Ty's in a typical bro-hug.

''Hey. Mind if I come in?'' He asked nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous. He didn't think he should be, but he was.

''Sure.'' Ty stepped aside, allowing him entry.

Ty's room was surprisingly clean and... empty. There was still a large hip-hop poster on the wall, his bed was made neatly, stacks of comic books stood around, but his clothes were gone, and his sheets of paper that normally littered his desk.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked, forgetting what he was doing there.

"I'm moving out, I told my parents about my sexual preference, and, uh, they didn't take it all that well." Ty answered, looking down. "Sort of like you."

Deuce's heart ached. He knew he'd been wrong in the way he acted.

"I'm sorry," He said, he wasn't going to ruin the apology with an excuse, "I'm sorry I abandoned you."

Ty smiled. "It's fine. It gave me time to think, I love you, dude, but not like that. You're my best bro,"

Deuce grinned. "That's why I'm here. I don't care if you're gay, you're my best friend, I want you back."

"That's what Rocky said." Ty mused, "You know, she's the only one who's still treating me the same."

"And Cece?"

"Her too, but she's not always around. Rocky still asks me with help when she needs a new dance, or when she needs advice."

"You're sister's not scared, ya know. It's sort of new," Deuce said.

"I'm glad to have you here, Deuce." Ty said earnestly. "And if I promise not to scare you like that again... will you stay?"

"I'll stay. I'm sick of Rocky and Cece, to be honest." He laughed nervously, it scared him that he knew the fifty shades of pink, that he knew what a manicure was and he could even advise some girl on how to shave.

And just like that they were friends again, as if the scene in the Pizza Parlour had never happened in the first place.

. . .

Rocky later found the rap Ty had written the day she'd asked him if he was gay.

She thought it was beautiful, and delivered it to her parents with a judgmental look.

_I'm ain't sorry for who I am,_

_'cause who I am is not a sham._

_I'm real, and I'm me_

_I have the jealousy of those unfree._

_I may not be entirely normal,_

_but I know how to act facadely formal!_

_How to tell them what is me_

_is another problem that must confronted be._

_I like boys and I say it straight,_

_not caring what you think or the raised bait,_

_So, I beg you, let me be_

_and see what my sister clearly sees._

_Rocky, my li'l sis, I can't thank you enough,_

_being who you are, being perfect's already tough,_

_but you're my hero, kid, _

_and it's with you that lies my bid_

_I love ya, girl, thanks for it all,_

_now if only our 'rentals can see me without much gall._

_My best friend ran away, _

_but now he's back to stay,_

_Thanks man, for understanding,_

_for trusting me, you're my safe landing._

_Now this is for all the people like me:_

_Don't care what others might see,_

_'cause what matters is what's in your heart,_

_that's, after all, where it all start._

Rocky knew it had taken him a while to write it, because it ended only after Deuce's return.

But, as she watched her parents' reactions, she knew she'd done the right thing.

. . .

**A/N: And there we have it! Please review!**


End file.
